prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
September 11, 2013 Main Event results
The September 11, 2013 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was taped at the Canadian Tire Centre in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada on September 10, 2013. Summary WWE Main Event featured three competitive battles including a faceoff between former U.S. Champions Antonio Cesaro and Kofi Kingston. Also, The Prime Time Players and 3MB squared off looking to build momentum for the Tag Team Turmoil Match at Night of Champions Kickoff, and Big E Langston sought a victory against veteran competitor R-Truth! After losing to a returning Santino Marella on Raw, Antonio Cesaro was ready to regain his momentum by defeating Kofi Kingston. As the opening bell sounded, Cesaro was already charging at his opponent, delivering a crushing dropkick to assert his dominance. The Swiss-born “Real American” maintained control with his powerful and unorthodox style, and although Kingston used his agility to offset his opponent's offensive onslaught, it seemed Cesaro's raw strength would be the contest's deciding factor. Kingston continued to display his resilience by trading blows with Cesaro and remaining in the battle despite his opponent's arsenal of high-impact maneuvers. Realigning his strategy, Kingston tried to overwhelm Cesaro with high-flying and agile attacks, securing a number of near-falls before Cesaro regained his composure following a brutal uppercut. The competitive Superstars traded momentum back and forth, leaving nothing on the table. Trying to keep Kingston off balance, Cesaro once again relied on a prolonged giant swing. After the impressive maneuver, the Swiss Superstar tried to secure victory, but Kingston remained in the battle, countering the Neutralizer and seizing an opportunity to successfully execute Trouble in Paradise for the victory. Days away from the five-team Tag Team Turmoil Match at the Night of Champions Kickoff, two teams involved – The Prime Time Players and 3MB – faceed off on WWE Main Event. Following their dismantling by The Wyatt Family last week on Main Event, The Prime Time Players were certainly looking to build momentum heading into Night of Champions. Scouting the two teams at ringside were Tons of Funk – another team participating in the Kickoff. Heath Slater and Jinder Mahal struggled early against the uncanny teamwork of The Prime Time Players. Although Darren Young and Titus O’Neil dominated early, the 3MB bandmates managed to isolate Darren Young and take control of the bout. Nevertheless, the resilience and teamwork of The Prime Time players proved to be the key to victory as Titus O’Neil used his raw power to take down Mahal to secure the win. WWE Main Event presented Big E Langston with a pristine opportunity to assert his dominance – a battle against former United States Champion R-Truth. The rapping Superstar watched his massive opponent make his way to the ring, no doubt devising a strategy to overcome Big E's size and power. R-Truth put forth a valiant effort but was never able to counter the brutish nature of Big E Langston. Every maneuver early in the battle was overpowered. When Truth managed to execute a dropkick, Big E recalibrated outside the ring and then wasted no time dominating R-Truth and executing the Big Ending for the victory. Results ; ; *Kofi Kingston defeated Antonio Cesaro (w/ Zeb Colter) (13:29) *The Prime Time Players (Darren Young & Titus O'Neil) defeated 3MB (Heath Slater & Jinder Mahal) *Big E. Langston defeated R-Truth (5:17) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery ME_050_Photo_01.jpg ME_050_Photo_02.jpg ME_050_Photo_03.jpg ME_050_Photo_04.jpg ME_050_Photo_13.jpg ME_050_Photo_20.jpg ME_050_Photo_23.jpg ME_050_Photo_25.jpg ME_050_Photo_27.jpg ME_050_Photo_29.jpg ME_050_Photo_31.jpg ME_050_Photo_32.jpg ME_050_Photo_34.jpg ME_050_Photo_35.jpg ME_050_Photo_36.jpg ME_050_Photo_38.jpg ME_050_Photo_44.jpg ME_050_Photo_46.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #50 results Category:2013 television events